Okami
Summary Okami is an OC created by Edwardtruong2006 Okami is a genius inventor and smartest person in Eddie's Universe besides the Ultimate God. She claims she would be much more powerful then she is now if she didn't have such abysmal luck. This luck is true as whenever she tries to make something truly amazing, someone goes along and screws it up and destroys the Earth or the Solar System, then the Ultimate God resets the universe and she's back to square one. She also attends Eddie's School, which hasn't been much success since it's mostly based around magic which she really lacks. Appearance Okami has that, cute, innocent look with one of her well 'inventions' resting on her forehead, known as the Protective Clear-View Sunglasses, patent pending. She particularly enjoys red and blue clothing and she wears it quite often. Personality Okami is usually a light hearted, friendly person if not a little boastful about her achievements and high level of intelligence. If she gets mad, well she gets really mad. She will pull out whatever tech she has available and start going all-out with no technique except for don't kill yourself. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Okami Origin: Eddie's Universe Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human Likes: Inventing, ruining theories made by past geniuses. Dislikes: Being outsmarted. Hair Color: Red Hobbies: Inventing random things. Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Combat Statistics Tier: 10-B | 8-A | Low 5-B | 5-A Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence | Weather Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Portal Creation | Same powers as before but with, Duplication, Danmaku, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Size Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, and Illusion Manipulation. | Same as before, but with Time Travel, and Information Analysis Attack Potency: Human level (Is about as strong as a normal human) | Multi-City Block level (Can summon a tornado using her Weather Gun.) | Small Planet level (Shook the Earth so hard it broke in half with her Portable Earthquake Generator) | Large Planet Level (While tinkering with a machine, accidentally made it fire a laser to Saturn, destroying it.) Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic reaction speeds, (Reacted to a bullet coming towards here.) faster with inventions. Lifting Strength: Regular Human, Class 50 with Power Armor. Striking Strength: Regular Human class, Large Building class with Power Armor. Durability: Normal Human, Multi-City Block level with Power Armor. (Survived an explosion this big.) Stamina: Average, possibly higher with the Power Armor. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Her backpack, weather gun, laser gun, mini-nuke, portal gun and Power Armor. Intelligence: Supergenius (Proves multiple theories made by other 'geniuses' wrong for fun, invents stuff that noone should've been able to make at all.) Weaknesses: Is completely useless if you disarm her of all of her inventions. Feats: *Created a Black Hole gun. (Outlier) *Survived a Multi-City Block level explosion. *Cracked the entire Earth in half with an earthquake control device. *Destroyed Saturn when she was researching and tinkering with a machine. *Built a Time Travel machine. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Armor': Okami suits up, giving her higher defense and offense, as well as multiple guns and rocket launchers. *'Weather Gun': She uses a gun that has the power to change the weather, via thunderstorms or summoning tornadoes. *'Claws': Two claws come out of her backpack. These claws are powerful enough to subdue any normal human. *'Gun-Swap': She switches her multiple guns out with the help of her claws causing alot of Danmaku to appear everywhere. *'Teleportation': She uses her wrist-watch to teleport to a desired location. Key: Base | With Standard Equipment | With All Inventions | With Prep Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Glass Cannon Category:Glass Cannons Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Weather Users Category:Geniuses Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Portal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Technology Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Illusionists Category:Time Users Category:Information Users